Super Mario Galaxy 3
This is the sequel to SMG2. Available exclusively for the Nintendo Wii and Nintendo 3DS gaming systems, this brings back every piece of gameplay from all of Mario's previous games he's been featured in, and includes new enemies, new galaxies, new enemies, new boss battles that are so dynamic, you can't call Houston for lift-off! There are POSSIBLY going to be so many things I don't think we can count them!!! ;-) Mark the new things added to the wiki (new) ok :)Check out our poll! Mainline After 300 years of being apart, Swing Dude, Princess Turtle, Mayonde, Zharighta, Rosalina, Lumma, Bowser and some of his minions, and the Toad Brigade Crew come back together. They face a new challenge of Dino Pirahna and Bugaboom. With most of Bowser's minions, how far will Mario go to stop them? With Dino Pirahna and Bugaboom being bosses that have been defeated numerous times, how far will they go to stop Mario? Find out in new galaxies. Super Mario Galaxy 3 Ideas This game is called Super Mario Galaxy 3. Unlike the two games, the Shroobs make a third appearance as Super Mario Galaxy 3's common enemies after, first debut appearance in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time and Bowser's inside Story but unlike the first two RPG's this game explained the reason why they Invaded he Mushroom Kingdom? A New feature in Super Mario Galaxy 3, is the full voice actor for every Characters, including Mario. In previous Mario games Mario has always been known as a silent character who only makes light sounding grunts. And while he doesn't talk, in other Previous Super Mario Games, the other characters only use speech bubbles and now Super Mario Galaxy 3 they now use full voice actors. In this However this game still a 3D variation of Super Mario Galaxy Series. But even though the Shroobs and their leader, the Elder Princess Shroob make a larger appearance, Bowser's Army, and as New Edition, The Koopalings and well as Bowser Jr as they are mini bosses both individually or in the later worlds together even though they're less common than the Shroobs. Another edition of Super Mario Galaxy 3 is that while previous Mario Games including Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2 have been very lighthearted, this game is more dark themed and focuses more on a serious tone for more hardcore Mario Fans and puts less emphasis on the "Cartoony and lighthearted look". Also this game features every enemy is featured in the games. Because this is a platformer game, all the Shroobs A second new feature is baby Mario and Luigi. Like Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time they will partner up with Mario along with Luigi. However unlike the RPG, this game features NPC's that uses attacks that you command and like many RPG's you can change the strategy in the way the move and how they attack their enemies and like Mario Role Playing Games, you learn many attacks. Along with the Serious Tone, instead of Traditionally rescuing, Princess Peach in every Super Mario Game with the exception of Super Princess Peach, Bowser bewitched Princess Peach while Mario and Luigi fight against the Shroobs with an Urge to join Bowser's and marry Bowser's Side. She is the major boss along with Bowser and the Koopalings, including Bowser Jr. However throughout the first battle Mario has an extremely difficult time accepting the fact that Princess Peach is on Bowser's Side and Lubba telling Mario to not think about the Princess in Peach. Throughout the game Bowser dates Princess Peach and then But later on in the game when Bowser tries to marry Princess Peach when Mario defeats Princess Peach though grudgingly catches her, he drops her on a supposing crystal Bowser claimed never did the Promising effects gave her a much more menacing appearance including red eyes, fangs, forked tongue hair that can move, multiple legs, spitting venom, massive size and begins the second boss battle to stop Mario from beating her and to give Mario and the Crystal to Bowser so he can receive power ups from the effects. but when Mario defeats her this time when he catches her he ties Princess X, her new allias, he questions her on why she does this but then a huge airship exploded the platform Mario was standing but he flipped to dodge it. Who is your favorite character? Mario Luigi Toadette Metal Mario Daisy Wario Waluigi Yoshi Bowser Bowser Jr. The Koopaling Tiki group Daisy MarioMario54321 CandyCao7 Peach Toad Princess turtle Swing dude Pillow dude Fojnhyu Mayonde Zharighta Commander Yoshi Captain of the tikis Mii New galaxies Ideas so far: 68 *Retro-Nitro Galaxy *Pixo Galaxy *Robot Snake Galaxy *Aim and Go Galaxy *Airship Madness Galaxy *Team'n'Chomps Galaxy *Sandy Temple Galaxy *One Room Challenge Galaxy *Get Small,Get Big Galaxy *Bowser's Void Galaxy *Flip Tower Galaxy *Spinning Gears Galaxy *Toybox 3 with Gravity Galaxy *Memory Galaxy *Bring the Light Galaxy *King Boo Towers Galaxy *? into ! Galaxy *Bowser's Galactic River Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Laser Chase Galaxy *10 Galaxy Bash *Toad's Adventure Galaxy *Planetoid Galaxy *Snake Galaxy *The Big Grandmaster Galaxy *Tick Tock Electric Shock Galaxy *Red Chomp Galaxy *Roll the Dice Galaxy *Crunch Munch Galaxy *Yoshi's Egg Galaxy *A Shocking Moment Galaxy (last galaxy with bosses) *Fast Chomp, Slow Chomp Galaxy *Wipeout Galaxy *First Challenge Galaxy *Super Elite Galaxy *Final Finale Galaxy *Maze Galaxy *Pillar Pound Galaxy *Humungus Fungus Galaxy *Gary The Gadget Guy's Galaxy *Hilltop Hillside Galaxy *Sombrero Cat Of Doom Galaxy *Enemy Bash Galaxy *Puzzle Plank: The Second Coming Galaxy *Sandy Salt Galaxy *Worm King's Galaxy *Star Bits Galaxy *Stone Mushroom Galaxy *Wind-up Galaxy *Revolution Galaxy *Boo Bang Galaxy *Darkness Galaxy *Flash-Flooded Galaxy *Ghost Meat Galaxy *Stager Galaxy *Hurricane Watch Galaxy *Gloobadoobaloo Galaxy *Techies Tech Galaxy *Snowy Summoning Galaxy *Hearts A Lot Galaxy *Spoozap Kper Galaxy *Central Ship G.U.Y. Galaxy *Supermassive Galaxy reborn *DK's Jungle Galaxy *Secret Island Galaxy *Big Battle Galaxy *Arid Haunted Galaxy *Lakitu's Galaxy *Surviveing Galaxy *World War 2 Galaxy New starships Starships that connect *Turtle Starship *The Shooting Starship *Swing Starship *Pillow Starship *Tiki's Starship *DK Airship *Ancient temple *Terracotta Starship Practice starships *Commander Yoshi's Pod *Yoshi Starship *Reflectors *Power Sources *Test course *Great Fox I and II New Stuff in the starships *SPCH ('S'pace 'P'ortal 'C'enter 'H'eadquarters) *Koopa Shop *Suites *Grand Shell Restaurant *Cannon Center *Power Star Mall *Shells Man *Forcefield Fab *Turtle Lab *Games room New ways to unlock galaxies #Beat an Astro Gambler #Beat a series of cosmic clones that battle you (this may not happen evey time #Complete a mission #Find a secret Grand Star #Find a secret star #Find a secret portal #Feed a purple star coins on the map New allies New allies from old games *Toadette *Metal Mario *Toad *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi-Playable as himself and without Mario *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings *MarioMario54321 *CandyCao7 *Tiki group *Daisy *Peach (after you beat the game) *Mii New allies from scratch Ideas so far (8) *Princess Turtle *Swing Dude *Pillow Dude *Fojnhyu *Mayonde *Zharighta *Commander Yoshi *Captain of the Tikis New enemies Ideas so far: 92 *Invisbile enemies *Fireball throwing bros *Lava chomps *Bzzaps *Mini Dino Pirahnas *Flying Goombules *Billy Bobs *Electric Topman *Frosty Topman *Dancing Koopas *Ground-Breakers *Bite Suckers *Nuclear Bob-ombs *Spike Shell Shooters *Nuclear Spiky Shell Shooters *Robot Snakes *Fire Dragons *Bigmouths *Fireball Shooters *Mini Bowsers *Television Transmitters *Wheel Moles *Rabid Goombas *Rabid Flying Goombas *Rabid Octogoombas *Rabid Wigglers *Car Goombas *Spiky Car Goombas *Rabid Car Goombas *Rabid Spiky Car Goomba *Goombangs *Goombs *Mad Goombangs *Bouncy Goombs *Speedy Goombas *Astro Guy *Ice Throwing Bros *Ice moles *Green Chomp and Yellow Chomp *Lava Chomps *Mini Dino Pirahnas *Flying Goombules *Billy Bobs *Electric Topman *Frosty Topman *Dancing Koopas *Ground-breakers *Bite Suckers *Nuclear Bob-ombs *Spike Shell Shooters *Nuclear Spiky Shell Shooters *Fire Dragons *Bigmouths *Fireball Shooters *Mini Bowsers *Television Transmitters *Wheel Moles *Rabid Goombas *Rabid Flying Goombas *Rabid Octogoombas *Rabid Wigglers *Car Goombas *Spiky Car Goombas *Rabid Car Goombas *Rabid Spiky Car Goomba *Goombangs *Goombs *Mad Goombangs *Bouncy Goombs *Speedy Goombas *Double Tanooki Goomba *Triple Tanooki Koopa *Quadruple Tanooki Moles *Quintuple Tanooki Chomps *Sectuple Tanooki Mandibugs *Rokoopas *Balloon Goombas *Rocket Chomps *Coalies *Snowballies *Imploders *Exploders *Stretchy Snakes *Mandishark *Mandibird *Mandimammal *Mandieel *Flying Topman *Rainbow Koopa *Topba *Goomman *Crazy Koobadi New bosses Ideas so far: 46 *Woodren *Woodren's Robot *Worm King *Cannon Bot (moveing through obstcales when shooting) *Cannon Bot part 2 (fighting it) *Bowser boss idea *The purple chomp *Big Bug *Dino Pirahna/Bugaboom combo *Freezy Dino Pirahna *Kootie Pie (edited battle) *Crab (klutzy) *Crab (klutzy) in spaceship *Lt. Goomba *Goomba duo (Lt. Goomba and Lt. Goomba's little sister) *Lt. Goomba's father (huge) *Lt. Goomba's little sister *Fliper *Truck Mole *Queen Bee (Has Gon Mad) *Dino Pirahna (altered) *Bugaboom (altered) *Fire Clown *Ice Clown *Water Clown *Ground Clown *Grass Clown *Clown Combo *Dark Mario *Dark Luigi *Dark Toad Brigade *Dark Ship *Bush Ship Crew *Papa Goo *Papa Bangs *Papa Goombs *Papa Goombang *Drilly Mole Guy *Mega Robot *Goombafier *Mystery Creature *Acid Snake *Mentozooni *Ultimate Fighter *Corrector jet *Lt. Correct (pilot of the Ultimate Fighter) New Power-ups Enhanced Power-ups Idea`s so far (2) *Golden Rock mario *Scuba Mario Spin Drills (in order of power) Idea`s so far (18) *Blue Spin Drill *Red Spin Drill *Orange Spin Drill *White Spin Drill *Pink Spin Drill *Yellow Spin Drill *Green Spin Drill *Large spin Drill *Bronze Spin Drill *Silver spin Drill *Golden Spin Drill *Platinum Spin Drill *Rainbow Spin Drill *Small Spin Drill *Black Spin Drill *Gray Spin Drill *Star Spin Drill *Purple Spin Drill Brand new power-ups or item`s Idea`s so far (5) *Skydive-Scubadive Core *Lakitu Cloud *Undergrunt Gunner Power *Bowser power-up *WW2 Bomb power-up *Lightning Mario Category:New characters Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:Sequel Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Brand new Items Category:News for Wiki Category:Puzzle Category:Arcade Category:New Games Category:3D Games Category:Wii games Category:3DS games Category:3DS Category:Mario Category:new idea Category:spin drill Category:mulitplayer Category:new